


Lessons and Food

by Jathis



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Chopsticks, Feeding, Food, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander has difficulty with Hoshidian utensils</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons and Food

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post on Tumblr: http://vampirozi.tumblr.com/post/140119462010/ryouma-teaching-marx-how-to-use-chopsticks-and

Ryoma politely kept his face passive as he watched Xander try to adjust his hold on the chopsticks, frowning as one of the sticks fell from his grasp. The blonde muttered and tried again, refusing to look at the other as he did so. For a brief moment Ryoma thought that Xander had managed to get it but this time he could not help but smile as Xander tried to move the sticks and dropped them with a clatter into his bowl.

“This is...difficult...” Xander muttered.

“Shall I show you another way of using them?” he asked.

“Your brother Takumi already tried to trick me by saying to use them to stab into the food...”

Ryoma mentally reminded himself to have a talk with Takumi later about lying to their Nohrian guests. “No, i promise it is not to mock you,” he insisted. He watched as Xander considered his offer, looking at the sticks in his hand before finally handing them over. “Thank you.”

Xander placed his hands in his lap, watching as Ryoma took out a small piece of string. “What are you doing?” he asked, frowning as Ryoma tied the ends together.

“Almost done,” Ryoma assured him. He took a small piece from an unused piece of parchment and rolled it up into a thin tube, slipping it where he had tied the sticks, forming a fulcrum to ensure the chopsticks would open and close. “See?” he asked, showing Xander how they worked.

“...This is something you do for young children, isn’t it?” Xander flatly asked.

“It takes time for their fingers and hands to work the proper way,” he agreed. “Your sister Elise was quite delighted at the trick.”

“Elise is delighted by many things,” Xander sighed, finally picking up a slice of grilled fish. He ate it, humming at the delightful taste. “Your people’s cuisine is lovely,” he said. He blinked and looked up when he caught movement from the corner of his eye.

Ryoma smiled, holding out the piece from his eel roll expertly from his own chopsticks. “Try it,” he said.

He considered a moment but eventually leaned forward, locking eyes with Ryoma as he accepted the morsel from him. He pulled back slowly, letting his tongue snake out briefly to lick the ends of the sticks, smiling as he chewed and hummed. “Lovely.”


End file.
